The present invention generally relates to a shock-absorbing method and apparatus for protecting the hooves of a horse, and more particularly to a protective pad fixedly positioned between each hoof of the horse and a horseshoe for absorbing concussive forces.
Protecting a horse's hooves from physical shock and damage is an important consideration, especially with respect to horses involved in racing and other performance activities. Metal horseshoes have been used for many years to prevent excessive hoof wear and to evenly distribute the load carried by the horse. While some of the load is absorbed by the torso of the horse (e.g. the shoulder and pastern regions), most of it is absorbed by the hooves. Tests have shown that about 2600 lb./sq. in. are imposed on each hoof of an average horse when running at 30 MPH.
A horse's hoof normally requires constant care and attention. Excessive, uncontrolled forces applied to the hooves (commonly known as "concussive" forces) may cause disease, lameness, and fatigue. Specifically, uncontrolled forces exerted on the hooves may result in the onset of thrombosis, osteochrondosis, ischemia, sole bruises, corns, shin shanks, and laminitis. Laminitis is caused by a variety of factors, including strain exerted on the ligamentous attachments holding the navicular bone in position. Thrombosis and ischemia involve circulation disturbances, both of which may be produced by concussive forces exerted on the hooves. It is therefore important that the hooves be protected from concussive forces as effectively as possible.
To accomplish protection, pads have been developed for placement between a horse's hooves and metal horseshoes. There are "full pads" which cover the entire surface of the horse's hoof, and "rim pads" which only cover the outer, peripheral regions of the hoof. In the past, both pads have been manufactured from various materials. These materials include leather, rubber, and polyurethane. For example, rubber-type pads are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 576,559 and 1,273,731. U.S. Pat. No. 1,131,064 involves a leather pad. A composite leather-rubber pad is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,338,986. Additional pads are presented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 914,003 and 4,513,825. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,825 specifically involves a pad manufactured from microcellular urethane foam. In addition, pads have been produced from pressed felt materials.
However, most of the construction materials described above (including pressed felt) are subject to destructive compression during use, thereby minimizing pad effectiveness and lifespan. Accordingly, a need remains for a durable pad which is resistant to destructive compression, and effectively protects a horse's hooves from concussive forces. The present invention satisfies this need, as described herein below.